


Old Dog, New Tricks

by inquestionabletaste



Series: Dragonborn: Ari [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Some Misogynistic Language, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fantasy prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquestionabletaste/pseuds/inquestionabletaste
Summary: Ambarys Rendar, local tavern owner and resident grump, expands his cultural horizons.





	Old Dog, New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on the meme that just wanted Ambarys to get laid.

He noticed her when she came in. Ambarys always paid attention to who came through his tavern door, but particularly when that someone was of a human persuasion. Even though he reserved his right to kick someone out as he pleased, he generally tolerated their business unless it was Stonefist or one of his ilk. He’d seen this face before, although he couldn’t remember where. She was a young woman, fair all over but too short to be a Nord, surely. She wasn’t especially striking, but her features were regular and delicate enough to give the illusion of being striking.   
  
She seated herself at the bar, putting him in the position of having to serve her. Picking up a clean mug, he said, “Evening. What’ll it be?” She ordered a hot meal and a glass of Sujamma, which surprised him. He kept an eye on her the duration of her visit, just in case; he wondered if that Susanna girl had pointed her this way. He heard a fair amount of his human visitors heard about the Cornerclub from her. He was more wary than grateful, though.   
  
As the night wore on and the candles burned down, Malthyr began making the last rounds.   
  
“Alright,” Ambarys said to the young woman, “it’s about time to close up.”  
  
She didn’t strike him as the confrontational sort, but he wasn’t going to go soft on her either, just in case.  
  
She pushed her empty glass his way and piled her cutlery onto her empty plate. Quietly, leaning in toward him, she murmured, “Shall I go out the front door, or wait for you upstairs?”  
  
“What?”   
  
“You’ve been staring at me all night — not to mention looking down my blouse. I don’t mind,” she reassured him, smiling coyly, “but let’s not pretend it hasn’t happened.”  
  
Ashamed at being caught, he wasn’t stupid enough to exacerbate the matter by acting innocent. But he wasn’t sure about going to bed with her. “Alright, but I don’t know you.”  
  
“I’m not asking you to.” She put her money up on the counter, and drew her coat about her shoulders.   
  
“Wait.”  _What am I doing?_    
  
She stared him up and down, and though she didn’t say anything, it was the way she waited that demanded a decision.   
  
“I’ve got work to do.” He could follow that up with a ‘good evening.’ “It takes a bit to close up, but I’ll be up in an hour or so.” Digging out his key, he handed it to her, shocked at himself. “Third floor, door’s locked.”  
  
She took the key from him, looking amused, and that struck him as dangerous. “I’ll see you in a bit, then.”  
  
As he helped round up the last of his patrons and clean up the tables, he wondered at himself. It had been ages since he’d bedded a complete stranger — a little over two decades, in fact. And he’d never been with someone who was...well, like her. It would be an experience, anyway. That, or he would go up to his room to discover his few valuables pilfered, in which case he would deserve it for being so stupid.  
  
She was waiting for him in his bed when he came up. Naked, she was reclined against his meager amount of pillows, and for the first time he could remember, Ambarys wished he’d spent the money for just a few more. She looked like an apparition, with slivers of moonlight illuminating her pale skin. Ambarys approached his own bed gingerly, as if she might dissipate into a cloud of smoke with one wrong move. Once he was close enough, he could see she had a hand between her legs, and he could  _hear_  her fingers working her cunt. He fumbled with his belt and pulled off his trousers, leaving them in a heap, forgotten.   
  
“What’s your name, anyway?” he asked, tugging on his cock.   
  
“Ari,” she smiled. The dying firelight flashed off of her teeth.  
  
“I’m Ambarys.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“You do?” He paused, wondering what he might have ever done that she knew of him.   
  
“Your patrons speak well of you.” She giggled, extending one of her legs toward him. She was soft, but graceful.   
  
“Oh. Well.” Stripping off his shirt, he tossed that, too. “I should really wash up,” he told her. She looked young, but he couldn’t really tell.   
  
“I’d be happy to help.”

He watched her move around his room like she knew the place; it was unnerving. She poured water into the kettle and set it over the fire to warm, then crawled back onto the bed behind him. Her hands were warm and surprisingly deft for being broad. She rubbed his shoulders with the heels of her palms, then dug into them with her fingers. “You’re very handsome,” she said, her lips brushing the shell of his ear. He kept waiting for her to tack on,  _For a Dunmer_ , but it never came.   
  
“Thank you.” He leaned into her touch. “I should apologize for my earlier rudeness...we don’t get a lot of you in here.”  _We don’t want you in here_ , he thought ruefully. She was very sweet and he was going to fuck her.  
  
“No, I imagine not.” 

The knowing in her voice sent a chill down his spine.   
  
When it was ready, Ari poured the water into a washbasin and had Ambarys stand for her. He directed her to his tin with soap in it, but when she picked up the small, scentless cake, she looked at him, affronted. “Let’s use mine.”  
  
He didn’t argue, because it was probably nice, but he didn’t appreciate condescension, either. The soap  _was_  nice: it smelled like something delicate — a flower, maybe — and the bar was grainy on his skin. “Can’t afford much that’s fancy,” he dug at her.  
  
“I never said I bought it.”  
  
He didn’t have much to say to that.   
  
Her breasts were pressed against his back, and her hands were warm on his skin as she washed him. She didn’t bother with a cloth, just the lather on her fingers. “So why did you even let me up here?” she asked in his ear, patting him dry.  
  
“You’ve got nice tits.”  
  
That made her laugh. “At least you’re honest.” She moved the washbasin onto the floor and crawled into his lap. “Are you going to put your cock between them?” she asked, reaching between them and stroking him.   
  
“I’ll put it wherever you like,” he said breathlessly.   
  
“I’ll remember that.” She took him in her mouth and moaned, running her tongue along his shaft. “I love having my mouth fucked.”   
  
He cradled her head in his hands and thrust his hips, short and stuttered but she seemed h happy. He wondered if her knees hurt. One hand slid down her neck, down further, and he groped her breast, fondling her nipple. He kept his thrusts shallow, enjoying the wetness of her mouth. And a part of him enjoyed having a human woman on her knees, though he was less inclined to share that.  
  
She surprised him, taking his cock into her throat, however momentarily. She gagged on him, but she was smiling when she pulled off.   
  
“You’re a proper whore, aren’t you?” he asked, though not meanly.  
  
She grinned back. “I really am.”   
  
He stood and gripped her hair in one hand, forcing her still while he fucked her mouth, rough and with only his own satisfaction in mind. She moaned, and he caught her hand between her legs. He wouldn’t have minded, cumming in her mouth, but he wanted to fuck her. He stroked himself while he waited for her to get into position for him; she bent herself over the side of his bed, legs spread wide. Her ass was round and soft and he couldn’t wait to feel it against him while he took her.   
  
“You still need fingers?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah, a little while longer.”  
  
He stifled his disappointment and slicked his fingers with spit, but found he needn’t have when he reached between her thighs. Easily, he slid two of his fingers inside her. She pushed back eagerly, her fingers clutching at his sheets.   
  
“You sure you need it?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
He chuckled a little at that. He worked her, stretching and fucking, massaging until she came. He moaned while she squeezed around his fingers. Pulling out slowly, he readied himself for disappointment, but she surprised him again.  
  
“More, I’m not done yet.”  
  
His eyebrows rose.  
  
“ _Fuck me_.”

His regret about tolerating her in the Cornerclub was finally subsiding. Standing behind her, he nudged his cock against her, enjoying how wet she was. Then, he pushed himself inside; he slid in so easily it was as if she needed him. He brought his forehead down to the base of her neck, still inside her, both of them acclimating. He couldn’t tell if it was his skin or hers that was damp — maybe both. He laid himself over her and filled her, fucking her with short, rough thrusts. The noise of his hips against her ass echoed through the barren room, as did the wet noise of her cunt being fucked.   
  
“Harder,” she demanded. “Hold my wrists.”  
  
He acquiesced without comment. She didn’t fight him, and he was glad — he was never interested in playing a game like that. She did rut back against him though, her ass bouncing every time they met.  
  
“ _Harder_.”   
  
Leveraging his hold on her, he used her to get more momentum, slamming against her.   
  
“Yeah,  _perfect_.” She gasped and he tried to hit the same spot again, but it was come and go. He enjoyed her, but he couldn’t keep up the same hard pace — he wasn’t the young man he’d once been. She growled and swiped her clawlike nails at him, batting him away. He found himself being maneuvered onto his own bed, pushed down as she climbed on top of him. They both gasped as she sank onto him, bouncing in his lap. She cradled his face against her breasts, and he found he was pleased to be there. She used his cock until she came, longer this time, her fingers gasping at his hair, taking it out of its ponytail. He pushed her onto her back and fucked her through the last of her orgasm, and kept going after that. She wrapped her legs around him and he expected her to pull him closer, but instead, she stilled him.  
  
“Sorry,” she panted. “Sorry, I can’t...I can’t anymore.”  
  
He nodded, pulling out slowly. He was disappointed, but he didn’t flag. “I can get off with my hand,” he suggested; he hoped she’d let him cum on her.   
  
She chewed her lip; she was probably just thinking, but he thought she looked like she was plotting something. “You could fuck my ass,” she murmured.  
  
“I could.” He leaned low and kissed her belly. He could smell her sweat and cum, but it didn’t bother him. “Are you...do you need a moment?” That was likely as graceful as he was going to be about it.  
  
“No,” she said, still quiet, “I came ready.”  
  
 _Proper whore_ , indeed, he thought affectionately. He wondered if she had a spouse at home.  _Lucky bastard_ , he thought. Sliding between her legs, he laid on his stomach and pressed a trail of kisses along her thigh. He pushed the flat of his tongue along her cunt and she whimpered while a single finger snuck between her cheeks to tease her hole. When she was a writhing mess, he paused.  
  
“There’s oil on the table, there. Can you reach it?”  
  
She stretched her arm, then turned her body a little and snatched the vial off the table.   
  
He poured some into his hand, allowing his fingers to become messy. Pushing his face back against her cunt, he teased her clit and traced slick circles around her asshole. She seemed relaxed enough to have done this a few times.  
  
“Put it in,” she urged him; her thighs, thick and soft, framed his face. As his finger worked inside her ass, her back arched, pushing her cunt against his tongue. He lapped at her, pushing his tongue inside her, too, and she was so loud his neighbors probably knew about it. He wasn’t going to hear the end of it, but at the moment that was a distant concern.  
  
He worked her open slowly, paying more attention to her with his tongue than his finger. She squirmed and begged. At one point, she flinched, pulling away.   
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“No, just wait.” She adjusted, then tried again. “It’s easier if I’m the other way around.”   
  
He watched her shuffle onto her hands and knees. The view wasn’t bad at all.   
  
“There.”

Ambarys laid on his back and guided her onto his mouth; his finger found her hole again, and this time, he wiggled two of them inside her. She moaned, rutting against his mouth. He was sloppy with his tongue, but she didn’t seem to mind; he pushed it inside her again while she rode his face. Eventually, she leaned forward and took his cock in her mouth again. He coaxed her to another orgasm with his tongue, and enjoyed her cumming with her mouth around his cock. When she pulled off, she was breathing heavily.   
  
“I can take it,” she said, fucking her ass on his fingers.   
  
“Lie down on your belly,” he told her, and watched while she moved around. He came up behind her and spread her legs, then her ass cheeks, gazing at her. Using more oil, he fingered her some more, just to be safe, before tugging on himself to slick up. He was careful, despite the tone of their back-and-forth. He could enjoy some vitriolic spark without wishing to do harm. The head of his cock disappeared inside her with ease, but after that it was slow going, and it was decided he could only fuck her with a few inches. That was fine. More than fine. He fucked her slow, his hands gripping her full hips. Her skin was pliant under his fingers, and the view was delectable.   
  
A lot of things came to mind to say, but it was too embarrassing. She was begging him — for what, neither of them knew — and he had a lot of ideas, but couldn’t bear to give voice to them. Instead, a lot of low moans and rushed breaths echoed between them.   
  
“Ambarys!”   
  
At first, he thought she was going to cum again. His whole body was hot and the hard knot in his navel was tight.   
  
“Please, put...can you reach around me? Touch my cunt?”  
  
He tried, but the angle was awkward and he couldn’t thrust as well when he tried to be in two places at once. Wiping his hand, he returned it to her hip, pulling her back on him; another inch of his cock slid inside her ass.   
  
Ari reached under herself and he couldn’t see, but the way she was moving her arm, he guessed she was touching herself. Thinking about it — her fingertips over herself, sliding her fingers between her wet lips — spurred him on, and he tried not to fuck her too hard.   
  
Most of his reserve had been broken in the last few minutes. “Would you like it in both holes?” His breath was so sharp from exertion, he wondered if she could even hear him. She was quiet, so he tried to work up the nerve to repeat himself; he’d almost gathered it when she responded.  
  
“I’ve done it once,” she said. “I liked it.”  
  
“Would you like to do it again sometime?” he puffed. A flash of her in his mind, taking his cock in her ass, another in her cunt, maybe sucking someone off, too… His pace quickened, his timing getting wobblier and wobblier.  
  
She giggled. “I’d love to give it a go.”  
  
As his thrusts picked up, she moved away from him some, trying to keep him from going too deep. He added more oil as the first of it started to get tacky. Her arm must have been tired because she pulled her hand away from herself, and he could smell her. His thoughts turned to her cunt, and he could feel his balls start to tighten.  
  
“Can I cum inside you?”  
  
“No — too messy. Pull out.”  
  
He didn’t have time to make a jab at her. He pulled out and finished with his hand, painting her ass with thick stripes of cum. Some of it dripped down between her thighs, and it pleased him inexplicably to know some of it had gotten on her cunt. Exhaustion took him and he flopped to one side, on his back. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she rubbed herself against his bed. He would need to do the washing tomorrow, but it was worth it, he decided. He listened to her moan, listened to the way she talked dirty to herself — like he wasn’t even there — to the wet noise of her cunt. She came again, quickly, though she sounded almost pained this time.  
  
“Too much — I’m done.” She huffed against his pillows, and he watched her, soothing a hand over her bare, damp back until her breathing evened. After a moment, he took his hand away.   
  
Silence settled over them, and there was a tension he couldn’t identify. He thought if she would give him just half an hour, he could fuck her again.

“Shall I go?” she asked. She didn’t sound resentful at all, like it was the most natural thing in the world to take a stranger’s cock up her ass, then wash up and leave. Maybe for her, it was. If she wanted to go, he wouldn’t stop her, but he didn’t wish her gone.   
  
“You don’t have to,” he replied. “If you want to stay the night, you’re welcome.” Some of his gruffness was returning, though he didn’t know why.  
  
“Will you feed me in the morning?” she asked, maybe joking, maybe not.  
  
“Yes, but you’ll pay after that,” he said. That amused her.  
  
Ari stayed, and they got tangled up in their sleep a few times. Ambarys didn’t fuck her again, but in the morning, he woke her with his mouth. He made her cum, then washed his mouth and got ready as he always did before opening shop for breakfast. He closed again before lunch to clean up and prepare, expecting to find Ari in his bed, probably sleeping in. He left Malthyr with instructions before climbing upstairs.   
  
He found his bed empty, but his belongings intact, and he wondered how she had left without his noticing. A draft left gooseflesh along his exposed forearms, and he moved across the room to close a window he didn’t remember opening.   
  
A note scrawled in charcoal on his bedside table read,  _Next time, bring friends._  


End file.
